Double Shippings
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: [Chapter 22 UP!]This is a story about contestshipping and pokeshipping. Story better than summery.R&R. FIANLLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

"How much longer until we get to Cerulean City?" May asked excitedly. She was traveling there with her friends and was really excited for two reasons. One was that there was a contest being held there. Two was that she really wanted to see Ash's best friend Misty again.

"Stop whining May," her brother Max said.

"Hey, you were whining too you know." May told him.

"Oh yeah? When?" Max asked.

" At one point," May said. The others sweat dropped.

"Alright you guys, that's enough fighting for one day. Max, its true you were whining at one point because you are impatient to see Misty. May, we should be there in an hour," Brock said, serving as peacemaker.

"Why is there a contest in Cerulean City anyway?" Ash asked.

"Hello Ash! Get a clue! You know as well as I do that Cerulean City is the first Kanto Region city that has a contest hall," May said.

"You're starting to sound like Misty," Ash said.

"Is that a bad thing?" May asked.

"I don't know," Ash said. May ran ahead to catch up with the others.

"Have you noticed Ash has been totally clueless ever since we headed for Cerulean City?" May asked.

"Oh yeah." Max said.

" He turned down four battles. That's not like him at all. What do you thinks wrong?" May asked.

"Ash likes Misty," Brock said simply.

"Oh really? I would've never guessed," Max said. May sighed. She knew her brother had a small crush Misty, but he was too young for her anyway. He was handling it well. Brock and Max went on to talk about how Misty and Ash had feelings toward each other, but are either scared to admit it because the other one won't like them back, or don't realize they like each other that way in the first place, although everyone else knows.

The next day, May was pumped with energy. After the group had gotten lost and was attacked by Team Rocket, it had taken them until nightfall to reach Cerulean City. It was too late to visit Misty by then, so they stayed at the Pokemon center. Misty didn't know they were coming. It was a surprise, so it was okay that they didn't visit the gym. But Ash was really disappointed. Anyway, as I was saying, the next day, May was pumped with energy. She headed to the contest hall to sign up for the contest that would be held the next day. Well, actually she ran there. May had overslept. She had to sign up by 10:00, and it was already 9:57.

"I'd like to sign up for the contest please," she said panting when she got there. "You're just in time," said the lady at the front desk pleasantly. " Its 9:59, and 58 seconds." May sweat dropped.

"Well I see we're signing up at the last minute again, as usual. But then again you've always been an armature coordinator and won contests with pure luck," said an unpleasant voice behind her.

May turned around and saw her rival smirking at her and doing his famous hair flip.

Drew.


	2. Chapter 2

For all of you MayxDrew, and AshxMisty fans, this is for you. Here's a little brief on chapter one:

"Well I see we're signing up at the last minute again, as usual. But then again you've always been an armature coordinator and won contests with pure luck," said an unpleasant voice behind her.

May turned around and saw her rival smirking at her and doing his famous hair flip.

Drew.

Chapter 2

May glared at him. "Well I signed up, didn't I?" she asked

"Sure May, whatever you say. Just note that this is another Grand Festival type of contest. You have to follow some of the Grand Festival rules. R2 by the way, if you didn't know," he replied.

"Thanks. So how many ribbons do you have?" she challenged.

" Four. You?"

" Four."

"Then I guess its time to get especially competitive, because this ribbon means getting to go to the Grand Festival." Drew said.

" I guess so," May replied.

" Although there is no real reason to worry about this contest because both of us know that I'll win. If you're lucky, you'll make it past the first round."

"You must be kidding!" May yelled.

Drew simply did his famous hair flip (I'll call it the DT standing for the Drew Thing which means the hair flip), and left.

May went back to camp where everyone else was eating. "Ash slow down, you're eating faster than usual," Brock was saying. "And you eat pretty fast to start with," Max added. "I just want to get to Mist's gym ASAP. You guys better hurry up too, or I'll leave without you," Ash explained.

"Hi guys," May said as she seated herself down for one of Brock's meals. "Drew is here too. He said he signed up three days ago, and that he's staying at a really cool place."

When May and the others got to Misty's gym, they were greeted by… Drew! "May, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I happen to be good friends with the gym leader here, Misty. Actually, we're all friends with her." Ash said. "I should've known," Drew said, letting them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I don't own any of the characters.

Author's note: Some of these things as you can see will probably never be true, but oh well. I get a little carried away. I really like Misty and I have my own world of Pokemon where not all of the things are real. Anyway, enjoy!

"Ash!" cried a voice. Everyone turned around to see Misty standing behind them. She ran up to them and hugged Ash. Then they both blushed. "Hi Brock! Nice to see you again. And you guys too," she said gesturing to May and Max.

"So…" Brock said trying to act casual. Then " okay, I admit it. I've been waiting to see you're sisters for a very long time. So where are they? I must see Violet, Lily and Daisy again," Brock cried. Everyone sweat dropped. "They're doing a show. Why don't you go watch," Misty suggested. "Ash, May, follow me. I think I have something you'll both like to see." She led them into her room and gestured to a glass case. "Enjoy!" she said.

Ash gasped. "These are all the badges from Kanto and Jhoto and the Orange Islands!" "No way, really?" May asked. "Hey! You won all of the competitions too!" Ash cried suddenly.

"Wait a minute, are those contest ribbons? You have five of them. And a r ribbon cup!" by this time both of them were too excited to speak. "You never told us about all this," Ash said.

"Hey, I wanted to keep it a surprise. Its been a year and a half since we've seen each other and I wanted to have something super cool to show you when we saw each other again. Oh and Ash…" Misty took something out of her drawer that took Ash's breath away. "Oh my god!" he cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Last Chapter:** "Hey, I wanted to keep it a surprise. Its been a year and a half since we've seen each other and I wanted to have something super cool to show you when we saw each other again. Oh and Ash…" Misty took something out of her drawer that took Ash's breath away. "Oh my god!" he cried.

**Author's Note: **Remember, a lot of this isn't true. Sorry for the short chapters. The next ones will be longer, I promise. R&R

Misty had them. All of them. Every single one of them. All eight of the Hoeun League badges! "That's right Ash. I'm competing in the Hoeun League against you. Now for my new Pokemon. She led them outside. Then she whistled. May and Ash saw two Pokemon flying towards Misty in the air. A Dragonite and a Togatic! (lets pretend that Togepi evolved but it never left Misty. I didn't like that part. I thought those two would stay together forever). "They stay out of their pokeballs. You already know about Gyrados. I also have a Golduck, a Luvdisc, a Milotic, my old Corsola, a Poliwrath, a Kingdra, a Dewgong, a Goldeen, and an Azurill.

Plus a Starmie and a Blastoise. Since I'm a gym leader, I get to have 12 pokemon at a time. Dragonite and Togatic don't count because they don't stay inside of their pokeballs."

"Oh yeah, since I'm a gym leader's kid, I can also have 12 pokemon at a time. I have a Blazakin, a Delcatty, an Ivysuar, a Squrtile, a Beautifly, an Eevee, a Munchlax, a Tentacruel and an Altaria which just recently evolved from Swablu." May said. "I can only have seven counting Pikachu!" Ash said. "I can't believe you have a Tentacruel May. I am so jealous. I've always wanted one of those." May smiled to herself. She had something Misty wanted. Wow! May liked the idea.

"Are you entering the up coming contest?" She asked. "Yeah, but just for fun." Misty replied. "What pokemon are you using?" Ash asked. "Well that's the problem. I can't decide weather to use Dragonite for battles or for the appeal. I taught a really great appeal. It evaporates its own Hydro Pump attack with fire spin."

"Well," said May "I think you should use Dragonite for battles and another pokemon for appeal because Dragonite is really strong." "Yeah," Misty agreed. I think I know exactly what to do now." "So if you're a water pokemon trainer. Then why do you have a Dragonite," Ash asked. "Well, I found this Dragonite during my travels. It was abandoned and wounded badly, so I healed it. After that, it wanted to stay with me. So I kept it, and now we're really good friends." Misty answered.

"Can I ask you something?" May and Ash asked in unison. "Well you've already asked me about a million questions so sure. Why not? Go ahead. Ash, you first." "Well, do you want to spend the day together tomorrow? You know, just the two of us?" Ash asked blushing. Misty blushed as well. "Sure Ash. I'd love to." She said. May smiled to herself. Maybe, by the end of their visit, Ash and Misty would be a couple. "May." Misty said interrupting her thoughts. "Huh," May said. "What's your question?" Misty asked.

"Oh. Well, why are you letting Drew stay here? He's my rival, and I think you know that. I can't stand him!" "Oh well, it's not me. My sisters are crazy about him. And they love contests too. They wanted to let him stay here." "Oh." Said May. "And you know what I think? I think you have feelings for Drew." Misty said. "What are you crazy? No way do I have feelings for that stuck up know it all brat!" May cried. She stormed off.

Hope you liked that chapter. If you read it before, you'd know I changed it. I like it better this way. Longer and better chapter next time. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer broke down. Guess what? I'm having a lot of jealousy going on in this chapter. By the way, I changed my profile, so read it now. Oh and, both May and Drew have been to the Grand Festival once and have both lost. Look out for my new stories: The Grandest Grand Festival, and The Chronicles of The Ultimate Pokemon Journey. Enjoy!

" Its time for the Cerulean City Contest. We are going to hold it for two days. One day of appeals and another day of battles. And now lets give it up for contestant number 1, May!' Viviane announced. The crowd cheered. May was working really hard, but the hardest effort was to choose which pokemon to use for which part of the contests. Finally she choose Beautifly for the appeals, and Altaria for battles. Beautifly's appeal got it a score of 29.8. (May used a silver wind tornado. If you ever watched the episode "Come What May!" You'd know what I'm talking about). Next, it was Misty's turn to appeal. She used Togatic. Togatic kept on using metronome. The crowd loved to see all the different attacks.

Meanwhile, Drew was waiting for his turn. He was next. He looked out into the audience and saw Ash. To his left were Brock, Max, and a guy holding a sign that said Go May on it. Drew saw that the guy had snowy white hair. He looked familiar, like someone who had been on T.V. next to him was another guy with the same sign. This guy was thin and had light green colored hair. But Drew didn't get a better look at these guys because Misty's turn was over and it was his turn. Misty got a 29.9. Drew used water attacks to have Masquerin (is that how you spell it?) make a huge wave, and had it use silver wind to destroy the wave. That earned him a perfect score of 30.0! When Drew went backstage, he looked out into the audience again. He was surprised to see that Max and Brock were holding the Go May signs now. The other two were gone!

Harley had his turn after Drew. Even though they couldn't trust each other anymore, May and Harley were still acquaintances. Drew didn't like Harley all that much at first, and after what he did to May at the Grand Festival, he hated Harley. But why should he care? He didn't even like May. Harley got a 26.9. After that, Grace had her turn. Drew remembered Grace to be the only person to have ever defeated him other than the guy who beat him in the Grand Festival. Grace got a 26.8. Harley actually beat her in the appeals!

"Alright, now its time for pair appeals when two trainers come up and work together to make both their pokemon do an appeal together. The pairs are counted as one person if they make it to the second rounds. Now give it up for our first pair of contestants, Wally and Brendan!" Viviane said

Drew saw the two people holding up the Go May signs! 'Of course, that's it! That kid with snowy white hair is Brendan Birch!' Drew thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw May's eyes light up when they were introduced. "I can't believe they're actually here!' he heard her squeal. May was telling Grace about knowing them ever since she was a little girl. How could May possibly know these two? Brendan and Wally were done. They got a 27.8. May rushed over to greet them, and introduce them to Grace. She actually hugged both of them! Drew couldn't help but notice that May looked at Brendan whenever she got the chance, and that any time their eyes met they both blushed. 'Why do I care?' Drew thought. 'Wait a minute, why _do_ I care? I mean, I'm not jealous or anything am I? No, that can't be right. That would mean love between me and May, and that's not true.' For the rest of the time, Drew just sat quietly waiting for the announcement of the winners.

Meanwhile, even though Brendan, Wally, and Grace were keeping her busy, May couldn't help but think something was missing. That's when she caught sight of Drew and realized that she had gotten a rose in every contest she had been to if Drew was competing in the same one. Why hadn't he done that yet? Wasn't she using Beautifly every time he was competing in the same contest as he was? But why should she care? The rose was for Beautifly anyway. But still, it didn't fell quite right. It felt like a part of her was missing. Could Misty have been right about her having feelings for Drew? No way! It couldn't be!

Finally, _finally_ the final eight that were going on to the second round showed up on the screen. They were: May, Drew, Grace, Harley, Jess (yes, from Team Rocket), Misty, and Jaden for single appeals, and Brendan and Wally for pair appeals.

"So there you have it folks. The final eight. Come back tomorrow afternoon for the battles to see the winner of the Cerulean City Contest!" Viviane concluded as people started to leave. May went to greet her friends. She couldn't wait to tell them what Misty had said.

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. In most contestshipping stories, May usually gets jealous first. I really don't like that so I made Drew get jealous first. For all of you AAML supporters out there, you'll like the next chapter. Oh, and if you know, could you e-mail me or send me a review telling me how Brendan and Wally look? Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this chapter is all about Misty and Ash's date… **Ash**: it's not a date!

**Author**: whatever you say. **Misty**: don't you believe him? Everyone, it seriously isn't a date. **Author**: riiiiiight. Lets just see what the readers think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Misty's Apom (is that how you spell it?) alarm clock started to bang its symbols. Misty bolted out of bed and got dressed. She went downstairs.

"Brock! What are doing up so early?" she asked, surprised to see him in the kitchen. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make an early breakfast for everybody. Pancakes!"

"Mmmmm. I love your pancakes." Misty said.

"I've made labels for everyone. Even Drew if he wants any. I think I'll go back to bed soon," Brock said. He and Misty sat down to eat. "You know Misty, although it was nice of you to let Brendan and Wally stay here, it is getting a little crowded around the gym. How many more people are going to stay here?"

"Don't worry, Brock, only one more guest. But I'm not telling you who he is. I'm done. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom," Misty said.

"Getting ready for your date?" May asked, coming downstairs. Brock grinned. "Its not a date," Misty said, blushing.

A few minutes later, Ash came downstairs. "Awesome pancakes Brock!" he said when he was finished. He headed towards the door.

"Where are going? Don't you have a date with Misty?" May asked. Brock grinned again.

Ash blushed beet red. "Its not a date, and if you must know, I'm going to catch Misty a Tentacruel." He answered.

Brock went back to sleep, and May used the other bathroom. Soon, Ash came back with a Tentacruel, and Misty and Ash went out to spend the day together as best friends (AKA: went out on a date as, hopefully, an almost couple).

Their first stop: the beach. The two of them went swimming. But not before letting all of their water pokemon out first. Then they went to a buffet restaurant. Ash ate as fast as he could. Misty didn't eat much though. She didn't know what to expect of Ash today. She had a crush on him for the longest time, but didn't expect much out of him. For all she knew, he could have a crush on May! And May could like him back! But then again… well, she'd just have to wait and see.

Misty decided to go shopping next. Ash said he would buy some pokeballs and medicine while she was caught up in clothes. But that's not what he really bought.

As the sun was setting, Ash and Misty went to the lake in the woods. The beautiful sunset was quite a sight to see. That's when Ash presented her with not only the Tentacruel he caught, but what he really bought at the mall: a beautiful gold and ring, a diamond bracelet, ruby earrings, and a silver necklace with a huge emerald on it. "Oh Ash, how could you afford this!" Misty gasped.

"I'll keep that a secret," Ash said grinning. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" And they kissed right there.

When they got home, pretending as if nothing happened, they went to bed strait away.

The next day, Misty's last guest arrived. He came early in the morning. Ash, who couldn't sleep was the only one awake. He opened the door, wondering who it could be. When he opened the door, he saw Jaden, one of the finalists from the contest. Except, that wasn't his real name. His real name was… Rudy, from Triviota Island!

A/N: hope you liked it. I was just wondering, is his name spelled Rudy or Rudi. Please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Misty's last guest arrived. He came early in the morning. Ash, who couldn't sleep was the only one awake. He opened the door, wondering who it could be. When he opened the door, he saw Jaden, one of the finalists from the contest. Except, that wasn't his real name. His real name was… Rudy, from Triviota Island!

Author's note: Sorry for not updating. Here's chapter seven. See how you like it:

" What are you doing here!" Ash asked. "Misty invited me to stay here if I needed to since I knew my friend would kick me out of his apartment," said Rudy.

" How did you know that would happen?" Ash asked suspiciously.

" That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Rudy answered.

" Why did you lie about your name?" Ash asked. "To avoid fans," Rudy said. "Misty probably needs to avoid them too. " So you disguised how you looked too?" Ash said. "Of course," Rudy answered. He set down his sleeping bag on the floor. Misty'll probably give me a room in the morning if she has one," he said, and fell asleep in a few moments.

-------------------------------------------In the Morning----------------------------------------------

(9:05 am) May's radio alarm clock started ringing, and then turned to the news. "Good morning Cerulean City1 I'm Double C in the morning with the latest happenings. As you all know, the pokemon contest is supposed to take place today. But due to destruction of the Contest Hall, it will be put off until further notice. Now lets check the weather with- "WHAT!" May got out of bed as fast as lightning and practically jumped into her clothes. She used the bathroom and was out in two minutes, passing a very surprised Drew. She didn't even stop for breakfast, Brock's waffled or even notice the new guest Rudy. She ran outside and passed Brendan, Ash, and Wally like they weren't even there. She ran right to the Contest Hall. Her mouth hung open in shock. Half the building looked like it exploded, and the half that still remaining was badly burned.

May walked closer and asked a man " What happened here?"

" There was an explosion here last night. The fire that was here afterwards burned the rest of the building. If it wasn't for this old man here, it would have been totally destroyed," he said pointing to an old man that was badly hurt who was in an ambulance. Then it drove away. " He could die," the man said sadly, and walked away from May. She saw many builders, some interviewers, some random people, all three of the judges (yes Nurse Joy too), and Viviane.

' This is absolutely devastating,' May thought. Then aloud she said, " This is too horrible for words, especially about that man." " I'll say," said a voice next to her. She turned around and saw Brendan. " We should go back to the gym ant tell everyone else what happened," he said. May agreed and they walked off.

-----------------------------------At Team Rocket's new Hideout---------------------------

" Ha ha ha!" Jessie laughed evilly. "Everything is going according to plan. The contest hall is ruined, which gives me just enough time to impersonate one of the girl twerps, and take their place in the contest, just like in last years Grand Festival."

" But Jessie what if that doesn't work like last time? Or what if we get caught? Or what if…"

" Its always what ifs with you. You have to admit, it is a great plan," Jessie said.

" Yeah Jimmy, this is great," Meowth said.

" What about that man. What if he dies? What then?" James questioned.

" I don't care about him. All I want is fame." Jessie said. " And he probably won't die anyway," she added.

" Come on Jimmy, lighten up," Meowth said.

"Yeah James, lets do t!" Jessie urged.

" Well, okay, I'll help," James agreed. And they all laughed evilly.

A/N: so does the man die? Who does Jessie want to impersonate? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. I love seeing reviews. They make my days a little brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

The news was spread. The contest hall was destroyed. Some people moped around the gym. Other people kept busy. Misty had challengers to take care of. Ash had to go to Pallet Town to see his old rival, and now his new friend about some money. And May wanted to come up with a plan to get Ash and Misty together! So she asked the mopey Brendan, Wally, Brock and Max to meet in her room in an hour.

Finally it was time. " Okay you guys, we need to get Ash and Misty together.

" Oh," Max said, obviously not liking the idea.

" Why must I be the only one without love?" Brock moaned. Everyone sweat dropped.

" What about you guys? Do you wan to help?" May asked.

"Um..." said Brendan.

" Well… said Wally.

" Come on guys, help me out here. I know you all want to see this happen. If the contest isn't going, there's nothing else we can do. So why not?' May pleaded.

" Yeah, why not," Max gave in, trying to hide his disappointment.

" Do you think Drew will want to help?" May asked. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? It was just a suggestion," May said. " Anyway, I've got the perfect plan. Listen up." Everyone gathered around as she told them her plan.

Meanwhile, Ash had just arrived in Pallet Town. He went to Prof. Oak's lab. There he saw Gary. " Hey Gary!" he called. Gary looked around. He saw Ash.

" Hi Ash! What are you here for?" Gary asked, smiling.

" I just wanted to thank you for the money you gave me. So, thank you."

" It was no trouble Ash. I always wanted to see this happen. So how did the date go?" Gary asked grinning.

" It was great," said Ash blushing crimson.

" Have you admitted anything yet?' Gary asked.

" Sort of. Anyway, do you want to research one of my pokemon? You know, as thanks?" Ash replied.

" Well that would be great Ash. Any of your pokemon would do. Don't worry, I won't hurt them, but can you give me Pikachu for a while? I want to figure out why it doesn't want to evolve," Gary said excitedly.

" Well…" Ash said. He didn't know what to think about parting with his best buddy so Gary could examine him, even if it was only for a day. " I don't know," Ash said at last.

" Like I said, any pokemon would do. I don't need Pikachu," Gary said.

" How about my um my… Hey, Pikachu, would you mind staying with Gary?" Ash asked.

" Pika Pikachu pika!" Pikachu answered cheerfully (no not at all, as long as he's good to me).

" Don't worry, he will be," Ash said. " Here Gary. Take good care of it"

" I will Ash, come back for Pikachu the day after tomorrow," Gary answered.

At the gym, when Ash arrived, he was told Misty was already sleeping. It was dark. " Hi Ash!' May said. " Where's Pikachu?"

" It's a secret," Ash said.

" Oh well everyone's eaten already ,( Ash's tummy rumbled), Drew is asleep, and we're all going out ( by we she meant she and Brock, Brendan, Wally, and Max).

" All of, you now?" Ash asked puzzled. " Why?"

" Why not?" May answered a little flustered hoping Ash didn't suspect anything.

" I don't know. Is Rudy asleep too?"

" Yes!' May called over her shoulder. "And so is Misty."

Ash, puzzled, ate dinner, trained a little bit, and then slept when May and the rest came home.

-------------------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------------------

Misty woke up to a knock on the door. " Who could that be?" she wondered aloud and went to open the door. There she found Team Rocket.

**A/N: I always liked the fact that Ash and Gary became friends. I need to know the names of the two male judges before the next chapter can be updated. You'll know why when I write it. Keep reviewing! I love to read reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I wanted more reviews. By publishing more chapters, I'll get more, right? For all of you reading my other stories, there are more chapters to come for those too, except chapter four of the ultimate pokemon journey. After I publish chapter three, I need five more reviews. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------The Night Before-----------------------------------

" This is perfect! All we have to do is disguise ourselves as the three judges, go to the red head girl's gym, and get the information on everyone that competed," Jessie said.

" But Jessie, how are you going to pretend that you're one of those twerpy girls? They're so young." James said.

" WHAT! Are you actually suggesting that I'm not young and beautiful?" Jessie cried, kicking James.

" Jessie, if you already made it to the final eight as Jess, why are you going to have to be one of the others?" Meowth asked.

" Well this is just a back up plan in case I lose a battle. Hopefully, the match ups are going to be in a way that works for me," Jessie explained. Then they went to work on their plan.

------------------------------------At Misty's Gym (in the morning)-------------------------------

Misty woke up to a knock on the door. " Who could that be?" she wondered aloud and went to open the door. There she found Team Rocket.

But of course, she didn't think it was Team Rocket. She thought it was Nurse Joy (Jessie), Contesta (James), and Sukizo (Meowth).

" Um hi," Misty said, blinking after staring. " What's up?"

" Well, you see, since our computers burned up, we need to download information from a powerful computer source about the contest, and we were wondering if we could use yours. After all, a gym's computer has all of the information anyway," _"Nurse Joy,"_ said.

" Oh of course! Right this way," Misty said, leading them to her computer. " Here we are. Do whatever we want."

The trio quickly downloaded the info on a floppy disc and left. They made sure not to do anything to delete the info on Misty's computer, or else she would know something was up.

Meanwhile…

" Its time to put our plan into action guys!" May said excitedly.

" I thought that was tonight?" Brendan asked, confused.

" Well, it is, but I'm just so excited!" May squealed.

" I think I'll take this time to spend the day with Misty. Not only will I enjoy being with her, but I will get to observe her great battle teqniques," Max informed.

" Okay, but don't make yourself too comfortable. In fact, I think I'll shower and then watch Misty's battles with you. I could get some ideas for the contest," May said.

" Okay, but don't copy any of her ideas," Max warned.

" Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to win that contest," May told them confidently.

" Just because we're friends doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you, so don't get too cocky. Even though Wally and I won't be together, we still have some great moves. We'll beat the pants off of you May," Brendan said, equally confident.

" No way Birch! You're going down! I'm going to win no matter what! I need that badge for my final entry pass to the Grand Festival!" May countered.

" I don't think any of you have the information right. As it turns out, I got the highest score in the appeals, and I'm going to win this contest, no matter how good you and Wally are," a voice from the doorway said. It was Drew. " And as for you May, I don't think its wise to have too many fantasies. After all you'll never get to the Grand Festival. After all, it took you this long to get to a contest and finally have four ribbons like I did," Drew finished up.

" Fantasies! How dare you? And if you're so good, then why didn't you get your fifth ribbon already?" May asked.

" Because, every contest I've been in to earn my fifth ribbon, Robert has been in too. But he got his fifth ribbon again, and so he's not in this contest. But I would beat you anyway May. You're way too easy to beat," Drew replied, calm as always. In truth, he taught May was getting better all the time, but he couldn't admit it. did that meant he liked her?

" Then how do you explain the fact that I got to the Grand Festival last year, and almost beat you?" May asked.

" You didn't almost beat me. And plus, it was probably just luck that you made it that far. Plus, I hear Kanto contests are harder than Hoenn contests," Drew countered.

Now May was fuming mad. But she couldn't think of anything to say.

" Do you always have to show up at the wrong time?" Max yelled, glaring at Drew.

" Don't waste your breath Max, he'll counter you anyway. But we'll show him when we beat him in the contest," Wally said.

" I don't care that this is my last chance at my fifth ribbon. As long as you don't win," May told him. " Although I'll still try my hardest," she added before storming out of the room. She was followed by Max, Brendan, Wally, and Brock.

Drew didn't want May to leave


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Do you like my new cliffie? Unfortunately, I don't think I made a very exciting result. Tell me what you think when you **_REVIEW_**! ( Which by the way, you have to do!)

In the last chapter:

_May showered and got ready to go to Misty's battle arena when she met Drew again._

" _Drew?" she asked before he could say anything. " Why do you hate me?"_

Max was experiencing the coolest and shortest battle of his short life. Misty was having a battle with a girl named Sally Wilcox. Sally had all ghost type pokemon, but seemed a little scared of them anyway. That was weird.

Anyway, Misty, being the great trainer that she was let out her Dragonite and used flamethrower. That knocked out everyone of Sally's pokemon. Although she could only use two in the first place. She had used Ghastly and Haunter.

" Wow Misty, that was so cool! I really can't wait until I get pokemon now!" Max exclaimed. Then he realized something. " We've been here for days, and Team Rocket didn't show up once! You think they quit?"

" No way! I've been traveling with Ash for three years, and you've been with him for barely two. I know Team Rocket. They won't give up. But I don't think we'll have to worry about them for now!" Misty replied.

(A/N:_ Sigh. If only they knew!_)

" Hey you guys, I just thought of something," Brendan said to Wally and Brock. "I know they went on a date, and Ash defiantly likes Misty, and I know she shows signs too, but does Misty like Ash?"

" You know, I never thought of that. I don't think May did either. We should go tell her," Wally said.

" I know she's over excited, but May knows that Misty likes Ash. I've been with them for three years. They're in love all right. But even so… we should check with May just in case," Brock told them so the three of them went off to search for May.

(A/N: _We're finally going to say May! Hooray!_)

It took a moment for the question to finally sink in, but Drew got it through his brain. _" Why do you hate me?"_

He felt like saying he didn't. He felt like saying he really liked her, and that he had a crush on her. He wouldn't admit a strong feeling of love, but he had had a crush on May ever since he met her.

Drew looked at May, but avoided contact with her eyes. She looked so innocent, so pleading. She really wanted an answer. But Drew couldn't get any sound out of his mouth. At long last, after standing there and staring at each other for what seemed like days, Drew finally made the first move. It was a huge move. He didn't speak. He half expected himself to find the courage to kiss May. But he couldn't. Instead, he just ran.

Now, Drew didn't go far a way or anything. He couldn't avoid May forever. He just went outside the gym surprising everyone he passed (Brendan, Wally, Brock, Max, and Misty). But for now, that was enough. He needed time to think. He suddenly saw a small figure approaching. No, two figures. They became larger. Drew his behind a bush to see what was happening. It was Ash. He had gone to his home town. With him was Pikachu, which he had gotten back from Gary, and a brown haired girl the age of fourteen. What is Ash doing with her? Drew wondered. He knew the girl. She was his sister!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I really feel like I need to publish a lot of chapters. Not just because I haven't published anything for a long time, but also because the story is getting exciting, even for me, the wonderful and superb authoress. Oops, I almost wrote artist. But enough about me. Lets hear about you. I want to know what you think of the story. We can get to be friends if you **_REVIEW!_**

Also, just so you know, there are two ideas I'm going to put in another Contestshipping story: One: May confides to everyone about her twin sister Rosina. Two: I'm going to make Ash and Drew have a rematch. But you won't know the outcome until the story Do I Really Hate You? Comes out.

The girl, who was Drew's sister, had red hair. A few strands were braided. The rest was left alone. She was wearing a cream colored dress with pink outlines (Incase you didn't know, I'm talking about Melody, the girl who lives somewhere in the Orange Islands. Ash, Misty and Tracey meet her in Pokemon The movie 2000 this means, Drew also has another sister, a teenager like Brock. I don't know her name, so I'll just say its Mika).

Drew stepped out from his hiding place and came in front of the twosome who was now holding hands. " Drew!" both of them gasped. They looked at each other and said, " You know him?" " Well of course _I_ do! I want to know how _you_ know him!"

" Wow, you too are holding hands and talking in unison. You must be in love," Drew teased, returning to his normal, jerky state, after snapping out of his nervous one.

Ash blushed at his comment, but Melody just said simply " I can't be in love with him. He loves Misty, and she likes him. Oh, and Ash, Drew is my brother."

Normally, Ash would protest against the love comment, but he was so shocked that Drew had a sister.

After some explaining, Ash got the story that Drew had two sisters, he was the only one in the family who wanted to journey, and so he did, and didn't know Ash and his friends well enough to tell them about his family, and Melody found out about Ash's new friend May, and how Drew was her rival. She didn't by the way, tease Ash about liking May because she was so sure that Misty and Ash would end up together.

Ash went inside the gym because Pikachu was begging for ketchup. Melody and Drew talked some more. Misty, who heard Melody was here, quickly invited her to stay at the gym before returning to Max. She didn't have any challengers, so they were going to spend the day together, talking what not.

May, deciding she should pretend she never asked Drew that question told Brendan that she knew that Misty liked Ash, but would check later anyway. She then went to her room. On her bed, she found two pokeballs. They were from Drew. He had left them there earlier. There was a note that said May, I hope you like these pokemon. You can use them in the Grand Festival. I know you'll make it. Of course, Drew didn't leave his name on the card, and May didn't know Drew's handwriting style, and since it wasn't signed, May thought it was either from Brendan, Wally, or Misty, or maybe even Brock. She didn't think of Ash doing something that nice for her, and she knew Max wasn't aloud to catch pokemon, even if it was for himself.

She decided to go try them out. She went outside and threw the pokeballs in the air. Out came a Whynaut and an Arcanine. May took out her pokedex.

" _Whynaut, the blue blob pokemon. Whynaut are extremely playful but strong just the same. This newly discovered pre-evolved form of Wobefet are strongest when they are together_." It said.

May looked up Arcanine next. " _Arcanine, the canine pokemon. The evolved form of Growlith, this huge fire type pokemon is known to be very strong and powerful in battle_." The pokedex, who has the name Dexterette, finished.

" How cool," May said to herself. She couldn't help but remember how each pokemon related to a time she had shared with Drew.

When she and Drew were stranded on an island after being separated from the rest of the gang thanks to Team Rocket, the Whynaut on the island helped them get out of a "wet" situation.

Arcanine was a pokemon both Drew and May were competing to catch. But it kept running away from both of them. In the end, neither of them caught it. The reason the fiery pokemon kept running away was because it was a mother to a cute bunch of Growlith, and they didn't want to separate it from its " pups".

Then, May had a thought. Was it Drew who had given her these pokemon? No, it couldn't be. But them again…

Suddenly, May heard laughter. She walked a little farther away from the gym and saw a red haired girl talking to Drew. When the wind blew, she shivered.

" Are you cold?" Drew asked, offering her his jacket, although it was short sleeved.

The girl nodded and took the jacket. " Thanks," she said. " You know, we've all really missed you. Especially me," the girl said.

" I missed you guys too. Especially you Melody," Drew said. " This has been a nice talk. Lets keep talking. But lets go in first. I want you to meet May."

Drew wanted the girl to meet her?

" Okay Drew! I'm looking forward to that. Ash told me all about her, so that's why you don't need to tell me anything," Melody replied.

May was angry. Who was this girl, and how did she know Drew and Ash? And why would Ash tell this girl, er Melody, all about her?

The girl hugged Drew. Then, as they went inside, she clung on to him. Drew was actually blushing!

" She's an okay co-ordinator," Drew said, which wasn't the best compliment he had given her.

" From the way Ash described her, she seems really nice. I can't imagine why and how she can be anyone's rival," Melody retorted.

May didn't like getting sympathy from this girl. She didn't know why, but she was JEALOUS! She was going to take care of this girl once and for all.

A/N: You all know who the girl is. But May doesn't. What kind of reckless thing is May going to do? What will happen to Melody? What about the contest Hall, and Misty, and the plan, and Team Rocket? And will Max accept the fact that Misty loves Ash? What kind of war is waging between Ash and Rudy? Chapters 12 and 13 coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So how did you like that cliffie? As promised, here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it, and more importantly, REVIEW it!

In last chapter: Suddenly, May heard laughter. She walked a little farther away from the gym and saw a red haired girl talking to Drew. When the wind blew, she shivered…

Later in the chapter: " She's an okay co-ordinator," Drew said, which wasn't the best compliment he had given her.

" From the way Ash described her, she seems really nice. I can't imagine why and how she can be anyone's rival," Melody retorted.

May didn't like getting sympathy from this girl… whoever she was. She didn't know why, but she was JEALOUS! She was going to take care of this girl once and for all.

" Drew, I'm so glad I found you after all this time," Melody said.

" Well, I'm glad to be found," Drew joked, which was something he didn't do often.

May couldn't take it anymore. She quietly returned her new pokemon, and took a giant leap, landing exactly where she wanted to: in front of Melody and Drew. Before anyone could say anything, May tackled Melody to the ground.

Not even she could believe what she was doing, and she didn't know why she was so angry and jealous, she just was. May didn't even think about love. She didn't have a crush on Drew. At least that's what she thought. But maybe she was just too nervous to notice that she liked Drew in reality. Maybe she just didn't want to admit it.

Drew, who decided to forget about the surprising question May had asked was too surprised to move at first. May was very unpredictable these days. First she asked Drew why he hated her, and now this!

When Drew came back to his senses, he started yelling at May. " Hey, May get off of her. What the heck are you doing to my sister?"

May stopped. Sister? This girl, Melody was Drew's sister? She didn't even know he had a sister. " Sister?" May managed to choke out.

" Yes. What do you think you're doing?" Drew replied. That was the wrong thing to say.

" I didn't think. I don't know what I was doing. Maybe its better if we just stay far away from each other," May said. " I will stay away from you, and I don't want to see you ever again!" She did the only thing she could do. The very same thing that Drew did. She ran. She ran right into her room, vowing to never come out except for food, water, and trips to the bathroom. She would live with Misty. Her sisters wouldn't mind, and neither would she. She'd just have to put an act on for everybody else. It would be easy. (A/N: Is that too over dramatic?)

Drew and Melody were still shocked by what just happened. Melody had gotten up right after May ran away. " Are you hurt?" Drew had asked.

" No," Melody replied.

" So what do you think could've driven her to do something like that?" Drew asked, knowing that if May were listening right now, she'd be mad that they were talking about her behind her back about the horrible thing she had just done.

" Jealousy,"Melody said simply without even thinking about it.

" Jealousy?" Drew questioned.

Melody glared at him. Drew, don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about, and if you don't, I suggest you think about it. I'm going to see what I can do about this," Melody said.

That got Drew thinking. As Melody left he thought about it. Could May have a crush on him? If that was true, then he could finally confess! But wait, she told him to stay away from her. What could he do now? This was all just so confusing.

A/N: I will publish Chapter 13 soon. But how do you like this one. I need two more reviews from two different people. Tell me anything you'd like too.


	13. Chapter 13

In the last chapter: _That got Drew thinking. As Melody left he thought about it. Could May have a crush on him? If that was true, then he could finally confess! But wait, she told him to stay away from her. What could he do now? This was all just so confusing._

It was almost dinnertime. Almost time for the plan. But May wouldn't come out of her room. Melody tried talking to Misty, because she thought it would be easier to get Misty to talk to May instead of doing it herself. Everyone knew what had happened. That was another reason May wouldn't come out. It was all too embarrassing. Especially since she heard that Drew had gone to Celadon City and would be gone for the next two days, partly to visit the rest of his family who would be there for a week, and partly to get away from his problems. Everyone knew what the problems were. There was a lot of tension.

After Melody had finally convinced Misty to talk to May, she spent the rest of the day _trying_ to keep Ash and Rudy away from each other. What a plan that was. Every time something seemed to be working, one of the guys always started another argument. It was exhausting to just watch, let alone stopping it. Melody was to tired to eat dinner. She decided to go to bed. She'd probably wake up later, and she'd find something to eat.

" Misty, I thought Rudy was your last guest!" Brock said when Gary came to the door asking if he could stay the night to talk to Ash. "This is getting out of control!"

" You're overreacting Brock. Its just two more people. What could happen?" Misty replied as she went into May's room to give her dinner and to talk to her as Melody requested.

May had locked the door, but Misty couldn't be kept out. She had a key to even her sisters' rooms. (Of course those were three keys they didn't know she had!) she opened the door and closed it behind her.

" I know about your problem," Misty said softly.

" Good for you!" May replied.

" I told you. You have real feelings for Drew," Misty said, not trying to make an "I told you so" voice.

" I do not!" May pouted.

" Then why'd you tackle Melody? That's not something you'd do," Misty said knowingly.

" How do you know? You act as if you're my sister, like you know me, but the truth is no one knows anything about me!" May said.

" Does it seem that way, or is it true?" Misty asked.

" I guess it seems that way, but it's still true for you and some other people," May answer.

" I know you have a crush on Drew, even if you don't. if you just admit it, you'll feel a whole lot better," Misty said.

" And I know you have a crush on Ash. You went on a date! So why don't you admit your feeling towards him?" May countered.

" I don't have a crush on Ash! It wasn't a date!" Misty cried, blushing.

" Yeah right!" May said. " You like Ash!" May said.

" No I don't!" Misty said. Then to herself she thought ' I love him!'

" Alright I do. But could you think about what I said?" Misty said sighing.

" Sure," May said, not paying attention because in her mid she was thinking ' Score! Now we can put our plan into action. But we'll do it tomorrow when I can come out of my room. Today I don't feel like it.'

" Alright Misty, I'll think about it. but 'm not coming out of here until tomorrow,' May said.

" Fair enough," Misty said, although she was supposed to try and get May out of her room too. She'd let it go for now. After all, tomorrow wasn't that long away.

**A/N: Is it getting bad? I don't know. I want you to tell me in your reviews if you knew weather or not that this was my first fanfic. And tell me why. And of course, review my story! Chapter 14 coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I like the reviews I'm getting, but just to let you know, I'll accept flames in case you want to flame me. Not that I want flames or anything but… as I said, chapter 14 is here, which is sooner than I expected. Just to let you know, chapter 15 will be an important author's note you must read. It is super important. But I want chapter 14 to have the story. Chapter 16 will be story so don't worry. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

May came out of her room the next day. It was lucky that Drew was gone for two days. To her surprise, no one talked about what happened the day before. Until Misty winked at her and gave her thumbs up sign, May didn't know what was going on.

Obviously, Misty had told everyone not to talk about it. Brendan, Wally, and Brock walked up to her. " I don't know why May, but I'm suddenly really excited for this plan to get into action. I can't wait much longer," Brendan told her.

" I thought it was because you heard Misty confess," Wally said.

" Well, actually, I was excited even before that," Brendan said.

" Well, you're plan is also a good one May, Wally complemented.

" Thanks. And Misty did confess. She didn't exactly tell me she liked Ash. I asked her, and she said yes. Hey, Brendan, I bet my love for love and knowledge of love is rubbing off on you, and that's why you're so excited.

" I don't think so," Brendan said, narrowing his eyes.

" Speaking of which May, I think we should include Melody in our plan," Wally said nervously, not knowing how she was going to react.

Normally, May would've scowled, but Melody was not who she thought she was. " But why? She probably hates me!" May cried.

" She doesn't hate you. She wanted to help you! She thought you hated her, and so she didn't go near you," Brendan said.

" Yeah, and she's the best we've got. Even better than you and Misty, probably put together. She's the master of love. And even if she wasn't, she's better than Mr. Love doctor over here," Wally said, gesturing at Brock.

" Okay, that's true," May said, sweat dropping.

"Well, since our plan isn't going to be on until tonight, I think I'll just go into town and…" Brock trailed off as May grabbed him.

" Oh no you don't! You're going to be seeing lots of girls, and I think tailing after you all day is the last thing Max or Misty would want to do. But you can flirt with Violet, Lily, and Daisy all you want," she said.

" Speaking of which, where is Max anyway?" Wally asked.

" Yeah, I haven't seen him all day," Brendan noted.

Just then, the doorbell rang. " NO!" Brock cried. " Not more guests. Misty promised me. And I just found out that Gary is going to stay here until we leave again!"

" Brock, what's wrong with guest?" May asked.

" So many people! So many people!" Brock cried. Misty came over to them then, smiling. " Misty, I thought Gary was the last person," Brock said.

" I think you'll like this guest," Misty said. " Come on in, now," she called to someone.

" Tracey!" everyone cried.

" Hi, guys. I bet you're wondering why I'm here, huh?" Tracey asked.

" Yes, we are," May said, answering for everyone.

" Well, I'm here to see my first pokemon contest live, up front, and in person," Tracey told them.

" I guess I should talk to Melody, huh?" May said. Everyone nodded. " Okay, I'll go, but don't expect all happy endings, or happy beginnings for that matter, if you know what I mean," May said.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 15, THE IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE. I'LL GET TO CHAPTER 18 OR LESS BECAUSE ON THURSDAY, I'M LEAVING TO GO TO INDIA AND I WON'T BE COMING BACK UNTIL TWO DAYS AFTER SCHOOL STARTS. SO DON'T EXPECT ANY UPDATES FROM THURSDAY, JULY 13, 2006 UNTIL SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 10 2006, SO I CAN GET SETTLED IN. THIS GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. _**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Guess what? I just found out I have Internet access in India, so I can keep updating after all. Forget what I said in my author's note last chapter. This story will get more updates as long as it gets more reviews. So here's a chapter you can enjoy, but after, you can also REVIEW it.

May talked to Melody. It wasn't easy, but she did it. When she first came up to her, Melody ran away, hoping she wouldn't notice. But of course May knew what was happening, so she coaxed Melody to come out and talk to her with sweet talk, something that she's either good at, or bad at, depending on her mood.

May admitted that she was jealous, although she didn't want to. But she still wasn't sure why, and she didn't want to talk about it with someone she just met, especially Melody. She wished Misty was part of the scheme, but she was one f the victims. ' After all this is over,' May thought to herself, ' it'll be my turn to spend the day with Misty, so that I can sort out my feelings. I can talk to her about anything!'

So Melody, who wanted to be friends with May, and also wanted to get Ash and Misty together (although at one point she had a major crush on Ash, but soon found out it could never be because of Misty) agreed to help with the plan. She was slightly mad at Misty, but more sad than mad when she had her crush on Ash. But now she was getting over it.

Finally, as the last details were worked out, nightfall arose, and Max, who was at Prof. Oak's lab for the day came back and was filled in on what happened. So it was time to put the plan into action.

(A/N: Yay, the plan! Now you will know what it is!)

" Its almost time for dinner," Misty called.

" Why don't we go out for dinner tonight Misty?" May said

" Why? Don't you like my cooking?" asked Misty, who surprisingly cooks almost as well as Ash's mom does now, since she's been taking lessons from her.

" Yea, of course we do. Except now…"

Brendan interrupted May. He said, " May found this new Spaghetti place just around the corner and wanted to try it out." May realized she had almost blown their cover. She was going to say that she got them reservations to the new Spaghetti restaurant that morning. But it was supposed to sound like she just remembered seeing that place and wanted to check it out.

That was Melody's cue. " Spaghetti is sooooo romantic!" she cried. " I love romantic things.

" Mmmmm, Spaghetti sounds great to me! Its my favorite," Gary said.

" You know, I like romantic things too," Rudy said to Misty, with a glint in his eye.

" Yeah so what? What are you getting at?" Ash said angrily. Then he said, " I love Spaghetti too."

Even Ash agreed and he didn't know walking right into a trap! This was getting better and better.

So Misty finally gave in and they went to the restaurant. May saw the reserved sign on a table for two, and knew it was the one Ash and Misty were supposed to sit at. She quickly took away the sign before anyone else can see.

She, Brendan, Wally, Brock, and Max were at one table and Rudy, Gary, Melody, Tracey sat in another table. Rudy thought Misty would sit with him, but May ushered Ash and Misty into the table for two. " Only table left," she said.

" But there's room there next to Rudy," Misty said, not wanting to crowd the place up. She also didn't want only Ash as company. Ever since their big kiss, she's been a little uneasy and got an awkward feeling when it was just the two of them.

She probably wanted Ash to kiss her again and wanted him to admit that he liked her. If he liked her. Maybe it was just a friendly kiss like the one he shared with Melody. Or atleast, that's what Melody called it.

" But we'd probably be squished, and we don't want to crowd up the table," Ash said. He wanted to talk to Misty about his feelings for a long time, in fact ever since she left for Cerulean City. But he didn't feel ready. He didn't really want to sit with Misty alone, especially because she's been acting weird lately when it was just the two of them ever since the kiss, but he didn't want to sit next to Rudy. And he especially didn't want Misty to sit next to him. He even admit that he was jealous of Rudy to himself, and Brock and Gary and Max, although Max acted weird towards him too, ever since they got to Cerulean City.

So Ash and Misty sat in the table for two, alone. May whispered the plan to everyone who didn't know, and surprisingly Rudy agreed! But he had a mischievous glint in his eye that no one, not even May or Melody noticed.

Their next step was to leave quietly with their spaghetti packaged so they could eat in the gym, and Ash and Misty could really be alone. There would be no costumers. Brendan and Wally knew the guy who owned the place and made him a deal. If they let him meet Prof. Birch, Norman and his family, and show him the ropes of pokemon so that he could get pokemon working alongside him and his chefs, he would make sure the restaurant would be closed except for Ash and Misty.

They even knew how to explain why the sign says closed if they noticed that they could read the open part, although it was kind of a lame excuse. They made up a lame excuse if people asked why Ash and Misty are still in there if the restaurant is closed. The same one.

So the restaurant was piled up with an overexcited May, a jealous Rudy, and lots of other people, but no one that wasn't with Brendan or Wally. And then, everyone except Ash and Misty left, but since they were deep in conversation, surprisingly, they didn't notice.

But what no one noticed was that Rudy was still there. With someone else.

**A/N: Everything seems to be a surprise these days. So what evil scheme is Rudy plotting? And who else is in the restaurant? Find out in Chapter 17,a total AAML chapter dedicated to Pokeshippers everywhere. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As you know, I will be able to update after all. But this is from America. Like I said, this is a total AAML chapter. So enjoy! _AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**

Ash and Misty were having a nice talk about what had happened when they were traveling together. But as they talked either Ash or Misty remembered some time that they almost confessed but then chickened out.

" Remember that time in the Silver Conference when I had to battle that girl Maisy who had a weird, insane crush on me?" Ash asked. "She was a really strange girl!"

" Oh yeah, I remember," said Misty. She was really jealous of that girl who almost won a date with Ash!

" I should've lent you some of my pokemon when Kingler got shocked by those Voltrob. Speaking of which, do you remember the time when Togepi made friends with a Voltorb?"

" Hey yeah. You know that Voltorb could've shocked you. Then I could help you get through that like when you helped Tracey and me when we got attacked by that Vileplume's stun spore," Ash said blushing.

" Oooh, I remember that," Misty said, blushing as well.

" Hey remember when you entered that pokemon princess contest?" Ash asked. He thought she looked very pretty that say, and was glad she won.

" Oh yeah. Remember when we heard the legend of the ghost at Maiden's peek?" Misty asked.

" Yeah. I really liked dancing with you. You looked really pretty, and you were a good dancer," Ash said. Now they were blushing like mad.

" I remember when I wanted you to win so bad, and I started cheering so much, I scared that girl next to me in that one gym match. That reminds me. I never told you this, but when we went to Triviota Island, Rudy wanted me to stay there with him, but I knew I couldn't leave you Ash. Not unless I had to, like when my sisters called." Misty told him.

" Really? Thanks Misty. Thanks for never leaving my side. I really missed you for these past couple of years."

" I missed you too."

" You know Misty, I never told you this, and you might not feel the same way, but I've always…" Ash trailed off. He paused for a moment.

" This is it, its now or never," Rudy whispered to the person standing next to him. The person nodded and set to work.

" See… I've always-" Ash started again, but he got interrupted.

" Hold that thought Ash, did you hear that?" Misty asked.

" Hear what?"

" Quiet, listen," Misty said.

" I don't hear anything. Hey, wait a minute, I don't hear anything. Everyone's gone!" Ash cried. Misty looked and gasped.

" But then what was that sound I heard? It was like footsteps." Misty said.

" The manager could still be here. In fact, he has to be," Ash replied.

" But the last time I saw anyone who worked here, they were all in the kitchen, and whatever I heard wasn't from anywhere near the kitchen," Misty, starting to get worried.

" Don't worry Misty. I'll find out," Ash said, seeing the concern in her eyes.

But before either of them could move, the lights went out.

" Hey who turned out the light?" someone from the kitchen yelled.

" What's going on here?" Someone else called.

" All right, calm down, we'll figure this out," said another voice.

Just then, Misty screamed.

" Misty, what's wrong?" Ash cried.

" I'm soaked, and gooey, and I fell. My ankles hurt."

" I want to help you, but I can't see you!" Ash said.

Misty screamed again. There was hand on her.

" Ash, someone grabbed on to me!"

" Misty, I can't see you. Where are you?" Ash cried. Then the lights came back on, and everyone could see everything. There were three guys at the counter. And there was a hand on Misty's shoulder. It was Rudy's hand! He stood there frozen, realizing that his plan didn't work.

" Rudy, what the heck are you doing here?" Ash yelled, slamming into him.

" Ouch, you'll pay for that.

" Wait a minute, what were you going to do with me?" Misty asked.

" I was going to grab you, get you outside, and then take you back to Triviota with me to see how much you would like it, and maybe if you liked it enough, you would stay," Rudy said.

" How dare you! I hate you now! You are no longer welcome to stay at my gym. I never even want to see you again. And unlike May, I mean it!" Misty said. Then she went up to him and slapped him. Then she turned away.

" You know what Misty, I still will like you," Rudy said. But right now, I want to know who wrecked my plan. Was it you Ash? Didn't you know all along?" Rudy asked angrily.

" Stop Rudy!" cried a voice as Rudy stepped towards Ash. " It wasn't him, it was me, and I'm glad I did it." It was Melody! " I didn't know what you were going to do until I pretended I didn't like Ash or Misty which isn't true, but I knew you were going to do something bad. So I pretended I was with you, and then I turned the lights on at the exact same moment I heard Misty say there was someone holding onto her," Melody explained.

" Thanks Melody. Now I think you better find some place else to stay if you want to take part in that contest," Ash said.

" Of course I'm going to take part. And like I said the first time I met you. You're a very lucky guy," Rudy snarled and left.

Ash hadn't known what that meant the first time, but now he did. " So why did everyone leave anyway?" Ash asked Melody. But she was gone. She knew they were going to as, and she didn't want to be the one to answer it.

" I think it was a set up to get the two of us together," Misty said.

" So you probably know what I was going to say, huh?" Ash asked.

" Duh! And I've wanted to say it myself for years, but I was hoping you'd say it first. And I'm sure you were hoping I'd say it first," Misty answered.

" Yup," Ash replied.

" I want to hear you say it," Misty said.

" Okay. I love you Misty."

" I love you too Ash."

And they shared their second kiss, a more passionate one.

**A/N: Do you like it? Now you know who was there with Melody, and Misty and Ash finally got together! Yay! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I was working on another story. Anyway, I was also waiting for more reviews, but now, I'm ready to publish this chapter. This story is almost over. After this, there is one or two more chapters. I'll try to et two in today. REVIEW!

When Ash and Misty spread the news, it spread all over Cerulean. Most boys were dissapointed that the beutiful Misty Waterflower had a boyfriend. Everyone wanted her. The girls on the other hand, treated Ash like a celeberity. If he was good enoough for Misty, he must be a great guy.  
" I have to say May, I want to thank you for this plan of yours. I've wanted to tell Ash I loved him for a long time, and now that its finally happend, well, you know. Thanks"  
" No problem Misty," May said absentmindedly. She was delighted that her plan worked, but she was worried now. Today was the day Drew was coming back. Today was the day. She couldn't just hide, but she couldn't face him again. He was coming back in the afternoon, so May decided not to worry about for now.  
" Hey Melody, Hhow come you didn't go with Drew?" May asked. Thw two of them had actually become friends these past two days.  
" I see my family everyday May, can't I get a break?" Melody joked.  
" I wish I could get a break from Max," May said.  
" Atleast you get to actually see your brother everyday. You would probably not want to leav ehim for that long," Melody siad.  
" I did when I first started my journey," May muttered.  
Melody laughed. " Oh, hold on a sec May, okay? I have to go talk to someone," she said.  
" Okay," May said.

" Hey Misty,like, is Drew back yet?" asked Daisy, who was the craziest about him.  
" I told you, he's not going to be back until the afternoon," Misty said.  
" Oh thats like too bad," Violet said.  
" Yea, we had like, a surprise for him," Lilly agreed.  
" Well you can give it to him when he gets back. What is it anyway?" Misty asked suspiciously.  
Misty's sisters giggled.  
" Its like a surprise for all of you!" Daisy exclaimed.  
" I hope you don't go bombarding him with your crazed fan girl acts. Will you"  
Misty's sisters giggled agai. " Like Misty, don't you trust us?" Lily asked.  
" Like no!" Misty said with sarcasm on the like part.  
" Oh like Misty, that like hurt!" Violet said.  
" I'm sure you'll get over it," Misty said.  
" C'mon girls, lets go, we have to practice for the show. Msty, you like have the day off for the show today!" Daisy told her.  
" So more challengers for me huh? Thanks a lot," Misty said.  
" We knew you'd feel that way, so we're giving you the day off tomorrow!" Violet siad.  
" Great. I hope your surprise has nothing to do with your show, I don't know anyones reaction," Misty said.  
" You'll see what it is soon!" Misty's sisters said. they walked off.  
' Sisters! Why am I punished with them?' Misty thought.

Melody went to Brock's room. Wally and Brendan were also staying in that room. Brock was still sleeping, dreaming about girlls. Something about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny fighting over becuse he was so irresistible ( A/n: coughyeahrightcough.  
Brendan and Wally were wide awake though, they were playing a board game having to do woth pokmeon training fortunes. "Hey you guys, I know you like May, and I want you to know she's not yours," Melody said.  
" Huh? We do not like her!" Brendan said.  
" Yeah, but what do you mean she's not ours," Wally siad.  
" Back off, she's Drew's. I know he likes her. My brother is so nice, he deservers her," Melody hissed.  
" He's an arrogant self-obsessed jerk! Why would we let our best friend be with him?" Wally asked.  
" Thats just what you think," Melody said. She walked away.  
" Misty and Ash needed our help to get them together. Now May needs our help to get Drew away from her. We nees a plan," Brendan said. The boys put their game aside and started plotting.

Meanwhile, Melody was holding May hostage. Well, it started after lunch actually. " Just one more hour to go, and you'll be free," Melody said. She was trying to get May to greet Drew at the door the way she would greet him. With a hug.  
" You're crazy and evil!" Mat cried trying to get lose.  
" You're a great friend too!" Melody said brightly, knowing May didn't mean it. " Why don't you get in his way atleast?" Melody asked.  
Msty came around then. " Hep me Misty!" May cried.  
" Way to go Melody, keep on holding on to her!" Misty enocuraged.  
" Some firned!" May cried, once agian not meaning what she said. Atlast, Drew arrived. For one awkward moment, May and Drew stared at each other. Just when they both wanted to run, Team Rocked burst through oto the gym, causing the roof to explode. Although they didn't show it, both May and Drew were thankful for the existance of Team Rocket. The trio decided to try stealing pokemon. If they got away with it, they could make money, and Jessie didn't have to worry about not doing so well in the contest. If they didn't, it was on to plan B- operation impersonater.  
" Team Rocket!" May cried.  
" Hey, that was so off of que! We're supposed to do our motto first!" Jessi cried. " Do you think we care?" Ash and Misty cried who had obviously heard the explosion along with Gary, Tracey, Wally and Brendan.  
" I'll ignore that and go into our motto," Jesse saisd. " And we are not cutiiing it short," she said to Mewoth. So prepare for trouble we're in your pool.  
" Make it double, we want your pokemon fools!" James rhymed.  
" To prtect the world from devestation," said Jesse.  
" Tounite all peoples with in our nation," James said.  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
" Toextend our reach to the stars above"  
" Jesse"  
" James"  
" And Meowth's the name"  
" Where ever there's peace in the universe," Jesse started.  
" Team Rocket," James added.  
" Will be dere." Meowth said.  
" To make everything worse!" the trio finished.  
" Wobbefet!" Wobbefet cried.  
" Chime Chime!" said James's Chimecho.  
" Wow, you have a new motto!" Misty said.  
" Atleast you're not so boring now!" Gary said.  
" Boring! We were never boring!" Jesse cried.  
" Can't we just get on woth this whole thing so I can get the roof repaired?' Misty asked.  
" FIne, go Seviper"  
" You too Cacnia!" James cried. Cacnia made it way over to James and hugged him.  
" No, the pther way Cacnia, the pther way!" James cried.  
" Oh yeah, what ever happened to Arbok and Wezzing? I forgot to ask last time," Misty said, referring to the time when Misty got takent to Proncess Sara's kindom.  
Jesse and James's eyes started to water.  
" They're gone!" Jesse wailed. " We saved a whole bunch of Ekans and Koffing and at first we wnated to steal them, but we were stealing form a stealer so Arbok and Weezing had to stay with them to make sure they were safe after the poucher was gone!" James said.  
" Yeah right!" Ash cried.  
" I wonder why we never thought to question them about that befor?" Brack wondered outloud.  
" Fine, don't beleive us then!" Jesse said. " Lets just get on with it. I'm going to use more pokeemon, so Dustox go"  
" I'll battle too," Meowoth said.  
" Let your Chimeco out James," Jesse said. Without waitng for an answer form him, she grabbed the pokeball and let Chimecho out.  
" No!" James wailed.  
" DFine, not yet," Jesse said.  
" Go Torkoal!" Ash said.  
" Beautifly lets go!" May called.  
" Roselia, come out!" Drew said.  
" Lets go Unbreon!" Gary cried.  
" Torkoal, flame thrpwer on Cacnia"  
" Beautifly, Silver wind on Dustox"  
" Roselia, petal dance on that Moewth"  
" Umbreon, faint attack on Seviper'  
All four got hit.  
" Cacnia, needle arm!  
" Dustox, phybeam, Seviper, poisen tail"  
" And I'll use fury swipes!" Meowth said.  
Their pokemon had gotton stronger. Misty had enought. " Thats it, Dragonite, use hyper beam!" Mist called.  
" Wobbefet, counter," Jesse tried. But it was no use. Wobbefet fainted and Team Rocket felw into the air.  
" Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cried out.  
" Sould've used destinly bond," Brack said.  
" Somethings never change!" Ash laughed.  
" Thats true!" Misty said. Everyone returned their pokemon and May slipped away with Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, Gary, Wally and Brendan before Drew could see her.  
May was in no mood for seeing Drew just yet. She went outside to practice for the contest.

In a part of the woods...

" Well that was a failure, but I'm still Jess in the contest," Jesse said.  
" And you can be May or Misty if you don't do so well," Meowth added.  
" I don't know. It still seems wrong, but I guess since you guys are my friends...I'm with you!" James said.  
And the tree laughed evilly as they made their way back to Cerulean.

A/N: What'd you think? What is Brendan and Wally's evil plan? Will May and Dre wever speak to each other? Will Team Rockets plan succeed? Keep reading to find out. Oh yeah, and keep on REVIEWING! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So did you like the last chapter? I haven't gooton any reviews on it yet. This will not be the final chapter. I do not know about the next one though. i'll try to finish it soon. I am excited about finishing a long story. I need more reviews for Dreams that Become Realities. REVIEW! ( oh yeah, and enjoy!)

Drew went outside because he saw May outside. He didn't want to spy, but he couldn't resist. May had called Altaria out. " Altaria use dragon dance then dragon breath!" May called. Drew looked where the attack was aimed. It was aimed at her Blaziken. May was probably trying to train both pokemon at the same time. Her Blaziken dodged just barely. Alright Altaria, goos aim, great speed. Blaziken, nice dodge. Now Altaria use a dragon dance and Blaziken attack while Altaria is using dragon dance. Go"  
Blaziken decied to use overheat, which looked very cool, but Altaria barely flinched.  
" Arieal Ace, both of you!" May said.  
The attacks collided and cancelled each pther out.  
" I want one of those to hit next time, alright?' May asked kindly.  
" Altary"  
" Blaziken"  
" Okay, now Blaziken, lets see how you do against sing attack," May said. Blaziken managed to be oblivious to sig attack for that turn. It probably wouldn't be so lucky next time.  
" Altaria, use peck!" May said.  
" Now Blaziken, lets see how powerful you've gotton. Use double kick!" May wanted to see how much it would affect flying pokemon now that it got stronger. Double kick had an okay impact, but did less damage than how much damage BLaziken got from the peack.  
" Quick attack Blaziken, Altaria, dodge with Ariel ace and then use dragon breath." Altaria dodged the quick attack, but just barly. It went into a dragon breath attack, but Blaziken countered with a flame thrower. " Fire spin Blaziken!" Blaziken went into a fire spin, but Altaria dodged and used ariel ace. Clean hit. " Blaziken use ariel ace!" May called.  
Blaziken used ariel ace and it was so fast, it hit. " ALright you two, you're doing great! Now, Altaria, dragon breath, and Blaziken, lets see how you're seocnd overheat looks"  
The attacks collided, but Blaziken's overheat was still stronger. " Good job, but that was close. From now on, flame thrower is better to demolish attacks.  
" Alright, Blaze kick, Altaria, wing attack"  
Blazikens attack hit Altaria, but Altaria's hit Blaziken.  
" Slash Blaziken, peck Altaria!" Again a double hit.  
" Cut Blaziken, and Altaria use thunderbolt!" ( Okay, Altaria can't learn thunderbolt...or canit? But anyway, I want this Altaria to know it.  
Another double hit. " Peck Blaziken, and Altaria, perish song"  
This time, it wan't just a doouble hit, but a double knockout! " Are you two okay?" May asked, not sounding worried. She must've planned for a knockout, but how would she know these two were eqaully matched? May was really getting good. Drew knew he liked May, but for some reason, he flet proud. She looked proud of herself as she walked to the pokemon center. Drew smiled. Maybe she could beat him for once!  
When May came back to the gym, Drew dicided to confront her. Or atleast talk to her. But he would do it looking as if he hadn't planned it. Somehow. Drew decied to ask Misty how to do this. " Well, why don't you just pretend to fall?" Misty said. " Oh, and fall away from my sisters. And stay away from them. Thet have a surprise planned for you, but they had to go out so they couldn't see you when you came back, but they could be back any minute. I have a bad feeling about the surprise,"she finished.  
" Okay, un do you think it'll work"  
" Sure, atleast try it," Misty said.  
" Its a lot to risk. I mean what if it doean't work? How will I get May to talk to me then. I know she doesn't want to. She's been avoiding me all day," Drew said.  
Misty frowned. " I'm sorry, I don't know. I have way too much on my mind," Misty said. " With Ash being my boyfriednd and everything"  
" Oh. Wait, Ash is your boyfriend"  
Misty realized she hadn't told Drew yet.  
" Yes, I guess I forgot to tell you since I thought you already knew. It spread all over Cerulean today. It happened last night," Misty said.  
" Wow, already"  
" When you're as famous as me, news gets spread somehow," Misty siad. " You should know how horrible it is to have so many fans bombarding you with questions, asking you for autogrpahs, and stuff. They pry into your personal life! I think my sisters are enough to cover all of your fan girls the way they come over you," Misty said.  
" Yeah, we have it tough," Drew smiled. " Well I better talk to May now. Or rather take a huge risk by falling in front of her"  
" You don't have to you know," Misty said.  
" Yea, I know, but I want to try," Drew said.  
May was talking to Meldoy when Drew "fell." It did more damage than he expected. He " fell' so hard that he knocked both girls down woth him.  
May and Melody screamed. " Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Drew practically yelled. The teo girls looked at each othr.  
" You're going crazy over nothing," Melody told him. May laughed. Drew blushed. He voice was so angelic! Did he make a fool of himself?  
But May worked up the courage to talk to him! " You know, that was a pretty clumsy fall. That doesn't usually happen to you," May told him.  
" Yeash, well, you can't blame a guy for falling," Drew said.  
" You mean falling for someone," Melody muttered under her breath.  
" What did you say!" May and Drew cried angrily.  
" Nothing. Do you sense something"  
" Huh?" May asked.  
" Well I- never mind, forget I said anything," Melody said.  
" Not the best idea ever. What if you gave us some useful information?" May asked lughing.  
Melody glared at her, and then at Drew when he started to laugh too. " You know what I mean," she siad.  
" Yup, that true, but I was just making a joke," May said.  
" SIce when dod you want to be so funny Ma- watch out!" Melody cried. A phybeam was heading in Drew's direction. May pushed him out of the way. They landed in an awkward position, if you know what I mean. They quickly got up.  
" Thanks," said Drew.  
" No problem...I think," May said, brudhing herself off.  
" Now who do we know who has a physic pokemon, like say a Gradevior?" Melody said.  
" Wally? You think that he ordered that attack? Why would he? He's so shy and so sweet," May said.  
' Wally's sweet?' Drew thoguht.  
" Maybe Brendan told him to," Melody said, knowing what this was about.  
" No way! Gardevior must've gotten out of control since its the only one that could've done it. Brendan's also sweet," May siad.  
' Great, Birch is sweet too,' Drew thought.  
" What wrong Drew?" Melody said, noticing the slightly sad look on his face.  
" Nothing. May can we go outside to talk?" Drew asked.  
" Sure," May said. " I'll leave then," Melody said.  
" Alright, we'll fire a dozin attacks at him outside," Brendan said.  
" You sound deperate," Wally teased.  
" You like her too," Brendan said.  
" Yea, but I think May likes Drew. Why else would she save him?" Wally pointed out.  
" She's really nice," Brendan said.  
" But what if Melody's right? What if Drew has another personality underneath his jerky, arrongant one?" Wally asked.  
" He doesn't. Now kets go outside without anyone noticing," Brendan said.  
" We have to talk May," Drew said.  
" Yes, I know," May said.  
A/n: Short chapter, I know. Was it boring, or did you like it? whAT did you like best? Next chapter is the contest. Will Wally and Brendan be discovered? Will Drew confess to May, and if he does, will May accept his feelings and confession, or will he deny it? Will Brendan and Wally get her back? Do I sound like an announcer or narratoe on television? REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for my reviews. If I made or am making mistakes, sorry, just bear with me. If I can get five more reviews on Dreams become Realities, I will publish two more chapters on it, a tenth chapter, and an epilougue, so if you want that, REVIEW!

" Alright May, I want to start with"  
" No wait, let me talk first," May interrupted.  
" But I want to go first," Drew said.  
" Well I should go first"  
" Who said"  
" The person who made the ladies first rule of course"  
" Whoever made that rule was dumb"  
" Who cares, I like it"  
" Duh, you're a girl"  
" So are you going to be a gentleman"  
" To a girl? Now way. Not until you prove you're a lady"  
" Why you"  
(A/N: Not the best time for them to have a fight. But thank you Wally and Brendnan for firing attacks now! You'll see what I mean).

" Now!" Brendan whispered. A bunch of attacks came shooting out towards Drew and May. They were fire spin, hydro pump, psybeam, bullet seed, swift, and hyper beam.  
" Ahhh"  
" Yikes!" May and Drew dodged the attacks but they kept coming. Wally and Brendan tried to protect May form the attacks, but they couldn't hit Drew without hitting May.  
" Flygon, protect!" Drew called out a pokemon (alright, I don't think Flygon knows protect, but we need it,okay?) A forcefield came around Flygon, May and Drew.  
May started panting, and so did Drew. They were so tired!  
" Thank (pant) you Drew" May said.  
" No problem (pant) May," Drew answered.  
" Alright, listen Drew.  
" May, look, I want you to know"  
" I'm sorry," they both said. " Huh, what are you sorry for"  
" Drew I'm sorry for telling you to saty away form me, and for almost hurting Melody. I know you had to go to Celedon to visit your family, but you also went to get away from me!  
" I did what? No I didn't. I said I needed time to think but it wasn't about you," Drew half lied. It was about May of course but nothing bad, although it wasn't really good either. They were just regualr thoughts.  
" Well then what dod you think about? Wait, what are you sorry for"  
" Well I'm sorry for making it look like I hated, and I'm sorry for hurting you, and not telling you that I..." Should he tell her?  
" Was it you who gave me Wynaut and Arcanine"  
" Yup. They remeinded me of you, but I know you really liked them, so I caught them and decided to give them to you instead of keeping tem. Um do you want to get out of this protect shield"  
" Yea, its getting hot which is wierd, is that supposed to happen in pokemon attacks?" Drew was about to say something when attacks came flying at them again.  
" On second thought, who cares about the heat, lets stay here!" May cried.  
" Whatever you say princess," Drew smirked.  
" What did you just call me"  
" Nevermind, why not find out who's doing this to us"  
" We're doing it to you!" cried a voice. Brendan slapped a hand over his mouth. He just spoke!  
" Was that Brendan"  
" No!" cried another voice.  
" Wally, what are you doing?" Brendan hissed.  
" I forgot"  
" Yeah, and that was Wally," Drew said. " Flygon, free us!" Flygon stopped protect.  
May and Drew ran to a bushin which Wally and Brendan tried to conceal themselves. " He, he...hi!" Brendan said.  
" Alright you two, whats the big idea, firing attacks at us?" May asked.  
" Um May, you're forgetting, they were firing the attacks at me!" Drew said.  
" Whatever"  
" We didn't want you to become Drew's boyfriend because we liked you!" Wally said. Drew surpringly blushed madly, but May didn't even hear the last part. Or else she forgot what exactly that means for a second. She was so angry at Brendan1 Wally wasn't that much of a friend until now, but Brendan had been her bestfriend ever since she met him. He was her secret crush, and May thought about him a lot and dreamed fantasies in which they would end up together. Well before she could ay anything, Wally and Brendan ran away from the gym.  
" uh, May?" asked. " Are you okay"  
" No! My best friend betrayed me1 My secret crush, which isn't a secret anymore. But now I hatee him"  
Drew smirked. Look what she thought of her sweet best friend and his sweet sidekick now! " Well May, I'm sorry for not telling you that I... I... I love you"  
" What!" May had gotton over Brendan a few days ago. She couldn't hide the fact that she liked Drew. But she never would've imagined he liked her.  
" Yeah. I um, I surprised myself. I knew I liked you, but I never thought it was like this until we met at the gym. I never got the courage to admit until now but... so whats your answer?" Drew was a nervous reck!  
There were thoughts spinning all over in May's head. He loved her? He actually loved her? But why wasn't she responding? She knew she loved him too. So why was she so hesitant? Was she ready? What was going on?  
Suddenly, scream came from the gym. " May, Misty, come quick!" Ash yelled. May was alarmed that something was happening. Ash sounded really worried. But it was a chance to get away from Drew. " I'll g get b b back to y y y you on t that," she stammered as she ran.  
" What is it, whats wrong Ash?" May asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Drew had followed her. Crap! Now what.  
" Look!" Misty cried when Drew joined the group, making them a group of six, Ash, Misty, Gary, May, Melody and himself.  
May looked in her room that she shared with Misty and Melody and gasped. It was sabatoged. Everything was thrown around. All of their stuff. But only May and Misty had stuff stolen. Except it wasn't stuff. Someone had stolen all of their pokemon! May didn't have hers outside and Misty wasn't battling anyone for a while so she stored her pokeballs in her room too.  
" Oh no, all of my sweet pokemon!" May cried.  
" Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Misty asked. Everyone looked up at Misty, even May and exclaimed " Team Rocket"  
Disguised as an old couple, Team Rocket had went into the pokemon center to see what pokemon each person was using. The contest rules had changed into a double battle so everyone had to choose two pokemon to enter. May had chosen Altaria and Blaziken. Misty had chosen Dragonite and Togetic.  
Team Rocket quickly stole those pokemon and saw the "twerps" coming. They left the other pokeballs on the street and ran.  
" Look!" Misty cried.  
" I saw Team Rocket running with four pokeballs," May said.  
Ash, Drew, Gary and Melody ran after Team Rocket while Misty and May let their pokemon out. " Alright, so thats their game. You know the pattern of the pokemon that are missing, don't you May?" Misty asked.  
" Sure do! Lets go tell Ash and the others. We might need to help them out!" May said.  
They returned their pokemon and caught up wth them " Ash! Team Rocket stole Togetic, Altaria, Blaziken and Dragonite!" May cried.  
" They're the pokemon we need for the contest. I don't know how they know, but they found out somehow!" Misty added.  
The six caught up to Team Rocket who was flyig in their balloon. " Oohh, twerp alert!" Jessie said happily.  
" Now to grab dat pikachu!" Meoth cried, releasing a rubber hand.  
" Pikachu!" Ash cried.  
" Talk about old!" Misty said.  
" OLD! How dare you, you pokemon princess winner?" Jessie yelled.  
" Really old," Misty smirked.  
" Mewoth," Jessie said.  
Right on que, Meoth pushed a button on a remote and their balloon transfromed into a Seviper robot. " Now to snag your other pokeballs!" James cried as a wind blew sucking the pokeballs in.  
" Oh no, our pokemon!" Ash cried.  
Jessie and James came out of the machine with Mewoth. " Prepare for trouble you miserble twerps!" Jessie said.  
" Make it double, our machine really works"  
" Lets cut it short this time and run!" Meowth said as the seviper moved away. Oh no you don't! Give us back our pokemon!" Ash cried chasing after them.  
" I love this new machine. It has everything. Like emergency twerp removale. Meowth," James said.  
" Right!" Meowth caged Ash and his friends.  
" Hey, let us out of here!" May cried.  
" We can try to knock it down," Drew said, seeing the door in the large cage.  
" No use, it won't budge!" Ash said after they tried.  
" Fighures. I hate to say it, but I think Team Rocket's getting a little bit smarter every time they attack!" Gary said.  
" You can say that again!" Misty agreed.  
" We're going to be stuck in here forever!" May wailed.  
" No we won't. There's got to be a way out of here!" Melody said.  
Suddenly the machine shook and the cage they were in nearly flew off the machine. " Whoa, that would've hurt if we flew off!" Misty said.  
" Atleat we'd be out of here!" May moaned.  
" Who did that anyway?" Ash asked. They looked out to see Wally and Brendan. Gardevior must've used pysybeam.  
" We're going to get you out of there," Brendan said.  
Melody, May and Drew looked at each other. " I don't know weather or not to beleive them," May said.  
" Yeah, not after what they were trying to do to you two," Melody said.  
" Me," Drew remimnded.  
" Whatever"  
" What are you talking about?" Gary asked.  
" I don't care as long as we get out of here and get all of our pokemon back!" Misty said.  
" How dare you?" Jessie growled. " Seviper go! Poison tail"  
" Cacnia, needle arm!" James cried. Surpringly, Cacnia attacked, and didn't go back to hug James apinfully like always.  
" Gardevior, physic!" Wally said causing both pokemon to fall backwards.  
" Alright then, Swampert I choose you!" Brendan said.  
" Yikes, what an ugly pokemon!" Jessie said.  
" Its creepy!" James added.  
" But its strong! Lets capture it!" Mewoth said. He pressed the button again, but nothing happend.  
" Meowth," Jessie started. " Whats going on"  
" It looks like out Seviper machine is out of power," he answered.  
" Who cares, we've got enough pokemon!" James said.  
" Well, lets win this battle anyway, Seviper use bite on that Swampert"  
" Cacnia use pin missle"  
" Swapert dodge pin missle and use hydro pump!" Brendan said.  
" Gradevior, use confusion before Seviper can get to Swapert," Wally directed. They're double battling skills were very cool.  
" Seviper, return, and go Dustox!" Jessie said.  
" Meowht, you fight in place of Cacnia!" James said.  
" Beglad to! Here's my fury swipes"  
" Gardevior, use secret power"  
Both were knocked out. Mewoth could say he was worn out though.  
" Alright wobbefet! And now James, here's Chimcho"  
" No, not Chimecho"  
" Too bad, double edge!" Jessie said.  
" Hydro pump!" Brendan said.  
" Chimecho fainted!" James said. crying.  
" Now use water gun"  
" Wobbefet, counter!" Jessie said.  
Wally used Gardevior's confusion to free everyone.  
" physic to free the pokeballs from that box now," Wally said quietly.  
" Pikachu!" Ash cried as he caught it and his other pokeballs. Everyone else did the same. " Melody what pokemon do you have?" Ash said.  
" oNly one, a Pelliper!" Melody said.  
" C'mon, lets help Brendan!" Wally said.  
" Alright, time to fly away, pikachu thinderbolt!" Ash said.  
" Gardevior, hidden power!" Wally cried.  
" And Swampert, use headbutt"  
" Oh no, our machine is ruined!" Jessie cried.  
" What about us?" James asked.  
" We're ruined too!" Meowth answered.  
" Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again"  
" Thanks guys!" May said. " Lets go to the gym and talk"  
Brendan and Wally got the hint.  
" We can explian...if we're alone.  
Melody and Drew got the hint. " You got it!" they said in unision.  
" What are you going on about?" Gary asked. But he never got an answer.  
A/N: Okay, was that a boring chapter. Fell free to flame me on this chapter if you don't like it. Remember the five review deal for my other story, and I'll update soon on both, if you REVIEW! 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: It doesn't matter how long it takes, but if I get those five reviews, I will publish those tow extra chapters if I get those five reviews on Dreams that become Realities. Contestshippers, look out for Granset Grand Festival and Do I really hate you. Pokeshippers, look out for Silver Rapidash and A broken harted Misty (not a tragedy). Advanceshippers, coming soon is My real feelings, and Hoennshippers are welcome to read The new Hoenn adventure. Anyway, REVIEW!

" Alright, so start exlaining," May said. when she Wally and Brendan were in her room.  
" Do you love Drew?' Brendan asked.  
" What does that have to do with anything"  
" Everything"  
" HUh"  
" You'll see.  
" Fine, I do. Okay"  
" Well, there you go. Why do you love him"  
" Because..." May stopped. She had never really thought about it. Why did she love him? What was so apecial about him? Everything. He was so cute with his green hair and emerald eyes. He always acted stuck up, like he knew everything. That was pretty fun to deal with. And whatever Drew said made sense. It was true. Like when he tried to warn not to get too cocky about winning other contests. ( You know the contest she lost with her Bulbasaur? I forgot the name of the town.) Or when he told her not to trust Harley. And so, he was always right, just like he thought. He gave her compliments, and tried to give her advice. She was just too cocky to listen all the time. And he was such a good co-ordinator. The roses he gave her were nice-she knew they were for her, and also, he was getiing nicer. And he confessed. He loved her too!  
" See, he's just so"  
" Perfect"  
" Yes. You know, he's well..." May didn't know weather to tell them or not.  
" Its okay, you don't have to tell us. Its just that we didn't want you to"  
" End up with a jerk!" Wally said suddenly speaking.  
" What"  
" Sorry, but we didn't think he'd be nice," said Brendan. He really seemed like a jerk, didn't he? And at first he was wasn't he"  
" No. You probably don't understand, but now I realize, he was never a jerk. He's a really great guy. Thanks for trying to protect me though," May said playfully.  
" Um, there's one more thing May. See, we had a crush on you too," Wally admitted.  
May was really surprised. " Wow," she whispered.  
" But now that you love Drew, we'll find someone else. DOn't worry about us. But...you didn't tell Drew weather you loved him or not," Brendan said.  
" Because I ddin't think he eally loved me. Maybe I'm not ready to face it yet. No wait. I was justt ot nerovus. I'm sure of it now. I'll tell him tomorrw"  
" Go for it May. We're supporting you. But one of us is still going to win the contest!" Wally siad.  
" Keep dreaming. I'm going to win. There's nothing else to do but win!" May siad. " The ribbon is mine"  
In Drew's room (that he shared with Gary. They have the same personality!)

' Why didn't she tell me weather she loved me or not. I shouldn't of told her. I never should've told her. I knew it was a bad idea,' Drew thought. "But why couldn't she just reject me instead of leaving me with no answer?" Drew yelled.  
" Because she does love you," said a voice. It was Gary.  
" Did I say that out loud?" Drew asked.  
" You have to ask"  
" How do you know she loves me"  
" I have a way with these things," Gary said.  
" Not the way Ash tells you're story," Drew said.  
" He can't tell one thing from the next!" Gary joked.  
" Still, I wish she would've given me an answer," Drew said. " We had lots of talks. We can'tkeep pretending none of them ever happend"  
" True, but love isn't an easy thing to deal wit"  
" Boy is that ever true"  
" You know, I really hope Team Rocket isn't planning on another attack. They always come at the wrong times"  
" Too bad its not on purpose. Then we could say everything is their fault," Drew laughed.  
" Yea, but I was doing something important bith times"  
" What"  
" You'll see"  
" You know, I think I'll go practice for the contest," Drew said.  
" At this hour? You must be serious about this," Gary said.  
" Serious about winning anyway"  
" Well be careful and don;t stay out to late," Gary said.  
" Okay mother"  
" You're only suppposed to say that ot girls.  
" Alright then, you got it dad," Drew smirked.  
" The king of comebacks I presume. Pleased to meet you"  
" Likewise I'm sure," Drew answered formally before going outside.

In the morning.

" Goooooood Morning!" May's clock radio "spoke"  
" Hello all pokemon and their human pals!" Melody's wierd clock "said"  
" RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!" Misty's Apom alarm clock "blared"  
" AAAHHH"  
" YIKES"  
" I'M UP"  
The three girls jumped out of bed and shut o ftheir alarm clocks. " WHOSE DUMB IDEA WAS IT TO PUT ON ALL THREE ALARM CLOCKS AGAIN?"Misty yelled.  
"Mine! I wanted to get up early for the contest. And I know you don't think its dumb because otherwise you wouldn't have agreed," May answered.  
" I'm sure now, she regrets it," Melody said.  
" You're right, it was stupid, but atleast we're up," May said.  
" I call the bathroom up stairs!" Misty said " I call the one downstairs," May said. (okay, Misty's gym doesn't have floors, but in this fic, it has four.  
" No fair, your sisters are probably already in te other two!" Melody siad.  
" Who is in the contest, and who isn't?" May teased.  
" Fine!"

In Drew and Gary's room

" Hello all pokemon trainers, its a nic morning so you can get out and start journeying. Go, go GO!" Gary's alarm clock "screamed"  
" Lets see, now, oh yes. After the contest hall being sucessfully built again, it is time to start the contest!" Drew's alarm clock"informed"  
" TURN YOUR ALARM CLOCK OFF!" Both boys yelled.  
" Sorry, I forgot today is the contest," Gary said.  
" Yeah. I need to get to a bathroom"  
Drew ran to the bathroom upstaris. Misty saw him coming and quickly sliped in.  
" Great, I'll probably fall asleep again since I can't wash my face. Girls take such a long time in the bathroom"  
" I HEARD THAT DREW!" Misty yelled.  
Gary and Ash bth wanted the bathroom on the fourth floor, but when they got there, Melody was already in front of it.  
" Occupied by Daisy, I'm on deck, you're in waiting," she said.  
" The other bathrooms?" Ash asked.  
" Occupied by Misty, probably, one occcupied by Violet, May in waiting, and one occupied by Lilly, who woke up latest. She'll take the most time," Melody said.  
" Great," Ash and Gary said.  
" How about a battle while we're waiting?" Ash suggested.  
" You're crazy"  
" You're stupid"  
" I'm sleepy"  
Finally, it was time for the contest. " Alright, how about flying there? My Dragonite can carry most of us," Misty said.  
" My Altaria can carry two," May said.  
" My Swello can lift someone off the ground," Ash said.  
" So can Togetic," Misty said.  
" And my Pigeot can take two," Gary said.  
So there were groups organized and they flew to the contest. The receptionist was surprised to see all of these people coming in together. " We're all staying at her gym," Gary siad when the lady looked kinda scared.  
" Right, do you all have passes"  
They all did. It was time for the contest to begin.  
" Alright everyone, welcome to the Cerulean City contest of finals! We'll have deciding matches today, the last four will face off in double battles. Lets begin. Check the screen to see who you're paired with," Lillian said, who was taking over for Viviane.  
The matches were made. It was Brendan against Wally, May against Jess, Misty against Rudy, and Drew agianst Harley, who was not seen much. It was obvious Drew and Misty really wanted to beat their opponents.  
Drew and Misty did become victorious. Wally and Jess also made it to the final round. The pairs from there were Jess against Drew and Wally agianst May. May won, and so did Drew. So now it was May and Drew facing off in the final battle for the ribbon But would it really be May who was doing the battling? There would be a one hour break until the final battle. And guess which evil trio were plotting an evil plan?  
In the Woods " Alright, so the twerpy girl May is the only one left. She stole my Skitty, got a Beautifly, stole my contest ribbons and so much more. It'll be good impersomating her. Revenge!" Jessie laughed.  
" Okay, so here's da plan," Mewoth said. " Listen up. We go up to da girl and wish her good luck so she totally trusts you. Den you lead her to a place where you saw your friends make quality pokeballs. Den, you grab her, shove her into a broom closet and take her pokemon. Since we've got outfits made, you just put it all on and den you can battle for her and win"  
" That seems like too much of a... well I don't know what ind of a plan, but I don't think it'll work," James said.  
" It better work Meowth or else!" Jessie warned dangerously.  
" Don't worry Jessie, I made sure there was no downside," Meowth said nervously. Unfortunatly for them, Drew had been listening the whole time. But would he help May, or was he getting mad that May wasn't giving him an answer?  
A/N: How do you like it? I didn't describe any battles, but May and Drew's battle will be described. So REVIEW if you want the next chapter. Yes, it'll be the final chapter. And remember, I still need one more review in order to publish two more chapters on Dreams become Realities. so REVIEW! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, so after this chapter, I will work on my other stories. Please REVIEW!

Drew was mad. He was mad at May. He was mad at May for not saying anything. He was ready for Team Rocket to impersonate her. He was mad. He wanted May to tell him whether she accepted his feelings or not. But now all she was doing was ignoring him. Avoiding him. She must've hated him. He wasn't about to save May just yet.

Meanwhile, May was trying to find Drew to tell him that she loved him too.  
" Hello, congratulations on making it to the finals and good luck!" Jessie cried, jumping in front of her as Jess.  
May blinked, somewhat bewildered. " Um thanks, I think," she said.  
" Oh, do you know what I saw"  
" No what?" May asked.  
A glin appeared in Jessie's eyes. " Well, my friends are making quality pokeblocks. They're genuine, only to use in final battles like this in contests and the grand festival. If you use those, you're sure to win"  
" I don't know, my friend Grace once told me not to trust other's pokeblocks, but to make your own," May said.  
" Oh nonesense, try them, just this once," Jessie said.  
" Um, well...okay I guess. Lets go," May answered.  
" Marvelous!" Jessie cried, with the glint back. She led her to where Meowth and James were. " Hello, you must be May, the girl who's competing in the final battle. Come in here (James pointed to the closet) and look at our pokeblocks!" James said.  
" Okay. But why would you put them in ther-ahhh!" May was caught in a net. James and Meowth quickly tied her up.  
" Hey, whats going on?" she demanded.  
" Prepare for trouble, I'm glad you asked"  
" Make it double, we'll soon be unmasked.  
" To protect the world from devestation"  
" To unite all peoples within our nation"  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
" To extend our reach to the stars above"  
" Jessie"  
" James"  
" And Mewoth's the name"  
" Where ever there's peace in the universe"  
" Team Rocket"  
" Will be dere"  
" To make everything worse"  
" Wobbefet"  
" Chime, chime"  
" Team Rocket! I should've known," May said angrily.  
" Yes, you should've, but you didn't!" Jessie said.  
" Oh, and here we go!" James said, grabbing two pokeballs from her belt.  
" Hey, you give those back!" May cried.  
" Sure, we'll give them back. After da contest!" Meowth said. They shut the door and ran outside.  
Jessie went into a bathroom to change into her May outfit and then, she joined the outside. " Okay then, Blaziken and Altaria, right?" she asked.  
" I think so," said James.  
" Definatly!" said Meowth.  
" Okay then, come on out!" Jessie called. Altaria came out. She decided to train Blaziken later.  
" Hi, lets get in a little practice before we battle Drew!" Jessie said in her best May voice. Altaria sensed something was wrong. Was that really its trainer May?  
" Whats wrong Altaria?" Jessie asked, retending to be concerned. Altaria shook it off and got ready to train.  
" Okay you guys, we'll start by..."

Meanwhile, May was struggling in the broom closet. " Help!" she cried. " Help me!" She sighed. It was hopeless, no one would be there.  
" Great, now I'll have to say good bye to the ribbon, the contest, and Drew. I really really love him. I wish I could just tell him that. I wish I could tell him that I love him too. I should've doneit before. I guess, since I loved him for so long, but he never told me, I jst stopped beleiving that he'd ever love me. I tried to get rid of my feelings, and for a while, it worked. But these past few days made me realize, no matter what, I'll always still have the same feelings for him, and still think of him the same way. I just wish I could tell him that," May said all of that to herself, but how would she know who was outside the door?  
Who should be listening but Drew? Happiness filled him as he heard those words, May loved him and she always would.  
He tried opening the door of the broom closet. But just his luck, it was locked!  
" Yikes! Who's there?" May asked, scared.  
" DOn't worry May, its just me, I'm going to get you out of here!" Drew said.  
" Drew! I've got something I want to tell you"  
" DOn't worry May, I know, I heard you," Drew called.  
" Great!" May said.  
Suddenly, James and Meowth came behind Drew and took his only three pokeballs from his belt and tied him up too.  
" Hey! Let me go!" Drew cried angrily.  
" Let you go? I think not!" James said.  
" Yeah. You're staying right here, so dat your little girl friend will never get out!" Mewot laughed.  
'No, this can;t happen! But's its happening. I'm sorry May. I let you down,' Drew thought. Just then, James appeared in a Drew costume.  
" What pokemon was he usong?" James asked.  
" I dink it wwas Roselia and Flygon," Meowth said.  
' Oh no, they've got the right pokemon too!' Drew thought.  
In the closet, May looked at her pokeball belt and gasped. The pokeball that contained her Blaziken was still there! Jessie must've taken the wrong pokeball.  
May struggled to let her Blaziken free. She finally succed. " Blaziken, cut this rope so I can get free!" she said.  
Blaziken did so just as Jessie called out the pokemon.

" Come on out!" she called. She was very surprised and angry to find she had the pokeball with May's Eevee. " Grrrr!" she growled. " I got the wrong pokeball! Return"  
Shw ran to the closet. She was in front of the door just as May ordered Blaziken to burn down the door. The door feel on her after she got burned.  
" Oh wow, how great is this," Jessie said sarcastically before fainting.  
" May"  
" Drew"  
" Jessie!" James and Meowth cried.  
" Not so fast, Blaziken, use fire spin!" May called angrily. The fire spin hit Jessie too and Drew's pokeballs came flying out od Jame's belt as they blasted off.  
" Here Drew, now lets get to the final battle stage!" May said.  
" Right. May, I love you," Drew said.  
" I love you too Drew." They kissed pationatly, but when they broke apart, May said," Don't think I'm going easy on you"  
" I won't be going easy on you either: Drew answered. They ran to the final battle stage and made it just in time.  
" Blaziken, Altaria, come on out"  
" Roselia, and Flygon, help me out"  
" Altaria, Blaziken, listen. Blaziken, use fire spin on Roselia, and Altaria use Dragon breath on flygon"  
" Roselsia, dodge, flygon, counter with hyper beam"  
" Altaria, dodge it and use oeck"  
" Flygon, go up at clsoe range"  
" Altaria, use dragon breath"  
" Use hyoer beam!" The attacks collided.  
" Amazing, a double hit! Both May and Drew are losing points"  
" Flygon, use hyper beam on Blaziken!" Drew called just as May said," Blaziken, use flamethrower on Roselia"  
" A double knock out and they weren't even aiming at each other! Both Blaziken and Roselia are out!" Lillian cried.  
" Altaria, quick attack"  
" Flygon, use fly to dodge and then attack"  
" Aireial ace"  
" Once again, a double hit, these two pokemon are evenly matched!" Lillian said.  
Finally, when May and Drew were down to their last chunk of points, they unleashed their final attacks. " Flygon, Hyper Beam"  
" Altaria, Dragon Breath!" Altaria's attack managed to over power hyper beam and May won the battle!  
" Yes, I won the Cerulean City contest!" May cried.  
" As everyone started back o the gym, May and Drew announced the news, and told them the whole story from start to finish.  
" Well, there's a happy endning for both of us!" Misty said to May.  
" Yeah."May agreed.  
" But, I just remeberd, my sisters said they had a surprise for Drew and it never happend." But when they walked through the gym doors, Violet, Lily and Daisy were there with a party!  
" Like hi! We have a surprise party planned for you Drew, since we're like your biggest fans!" Daisy creid.  
" I spoke too soon," Misty muttered.  
Soon after, Misty decided to join Ash and his friends, and so did Drew. Alls well that ends well!

A/N: Did you like it or didn't you? Did you love it or did you hate it? Was it a good or bad, wonderful or horrible ending? REVIEW! 


End file.
